Falling into middle earth!
by NavyReservist
Summary: This is a story based off the hobbit first off the oc is all I own and will come into our story before the hobbit and then will go into the hobbit later on! That's a heads up! Whether my oc will fall in love with anyone I still haven't decided and am not sure I want her too... Your input may help me decide what to due! And we start in the Trollshaws if you don't know get a map!


This a excerpt of something I am working on and I would love some input and thought of what I have so far... I am still deciding who my character is to run into in this world first? Elves? Orcs? Or Gandalf? Please read and pm or review ! Thank you!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Falling Into Middle Earth

Chapter One : It must be a dream... Perhaps a nightmare!

My story may perhaps seem to be a similar one, and for good reason. This story has mostly been told and yet, there is a twist, a person not mentioned in the tales usually read. It isn't that this person isn't significant but we can get back to that later. You will now read a story of long ago. Where the languages and letters were absolutely different from ours today. But if you've heard the other tales you know this already, so to not repeat anymore than I should, you require to be told a few things before we get too far. That said, I was not born into this realm known as Middle Earth and you should also be informed that no one here calls me by my given name.  
In a gorge full trees, near mountains all lay silent. Dawn was drawing close at hand and the nights chill hung in the air. It is here that my life of unknown new excitement and adventure were about to begin.  
Similar to how the sweet blessings of life, babes, arrive into the world, my introduction into this world, this Middle-Earth was similar. I arrived bare as a newborn babe. Not a stitch of clothe upon my body, no jewels or coverings of any kind. They say I fell like a shooting star from the sky above but that account is not my own and so I shall begin.

(It is the Third Age, 2698)  
Goose-bumps appear on my body as I feel around myself for a blanket that isn't there. Instead I feel leaves and I shoot up realizing I am not in my home. Bare as a babe in nature against the elements I knew I had to find help before it was too late. I take in a deep breath of the fresh cool air to calm myself, to reclaim my wits. I look to the tallest of the three closest trees and decide to climb as high as I can to see what I can. As I reach for the first branch I am thankful that it is low enough for me and I begin to climb. When I finally reach the top I am sweating despite the cool air. I see mountains lay near and a river as well, then I turn to see a gap between the trees running from the river past where my eyes can no longer see. I feel excitement at the thought of a path and climb down. Though the path looked close to my eyes I didn't know how wrong my observation was.

By mid-day not only had I been sweating profusely, even though there was still a small chill in the air, making my thirst worse than it had been when I started and in addition my bare feet were cut and bleeding. I finally take my first stop and climb a tall tree for safety while I focus on tending to my feet. The climb is harder due to the cuts and finally I reach a branch that is wide enough for me to sit and look at my feet. As I look at my right foot I try not to think about how bloody an torn it is and begin pulling out a few sharp stones that had imbedded themselves there and then switch and do the same to my left foot. I was thankful that my left foot was not as bad as my right.  
As I had been walking earlier that day I had taken notice that the trees were a variety. As such, the tree I was currently in had huge leaves and out of curiosity and hope, I reached and up and touched one to see how it would feel. Expecting them to be paper thin due to such a big sized leaf I was taken by surprise to find they were thicker than paper and felt similar to leather. Never before had I heard nor seen such leaves. (Note: expand on describing the leaves perhaps there shape.)  
Due to my new discovery I thought that perhaps with these leaves I could at least cover my feet if not make some sort of crude coverings for my body. Being brought up to respect all living things I made sure to take no more than I estimated needing for my feet first. After wrapping the leaves around my feed using broken flexible wood to tie them on I pull more leaves down. Getting enough to cover my breast, my sex and my bum made me think of fairies like Tinker Bell and as a reaction to such a thought I giggled. I happily climbed higher in the tree to make sure I could see what direction I needed to head to get to the path and perhaps toward the river I had seen earlier that morning.


End file.
